Revolution Of Peace
by kingleviathan
Summary: Naruto works harder at becoming a ninja from a young age, Itachi is ready to become Anbu and Akatsuki has just started up but with Pein's plan instead of Madara's. The world will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1 Morning of Peace

**Revolution of Peace**

**Chapter One Morning of Peace**

**Rain Village 5 years after the Kyuubi incident**

Pein stood alone, feeling the pelting of rain that this village was famous for. The planning of what he wished to accomplish in the future was complete and it would not be long before he begun moving. He had already collected a substantial amount of followers, now he just had to collect a group of s-ranked missing ninja; these would be the main members of Akatsuki and would be the ones to bring peace. All he had to do now was figure out who he would approach to enlist to his cause. This however did not have him worried, he had a long time before the entire group would be needed, plenty of time.

He swiftly turned after hearing a slight sound and was not surprised to see Uchiha Madara standing, looking at him. "This plan of yours will not succeed, if you were to just follow what I told you before then you may actually accomplish your goals. The way you are going it will be decades before you will even be able to begin working." Pein's emotionally devoid eyes stared at him as he replied, "Hah, you think I do not see why you want that, you plan to take control of the jubi, but no, I refused to help in this, if you wish it so much then do it yourself."

"Very well I shall stay silent for now but my time will come and when it does I intend to collect on everything I deserve." Just like that he swirled and disappeared and so Pein turned to where Konan had just appeared. "Begin looking for possible members of Akatsuki, the dawn that we are waiting for is not so far away as he thinks."

She looked at him and said "Of course, they will have to be from a diverse range of villages, but that shouldn't really be too hard." Pein smiled and replied "Good, now let us begin, we shall remember this as the morning of this world's final day without true peace." The rain continued pelting him as he said this, the world was about to be changed forever and no one would realise it until it was too late.

**Konoha 6 years after the Kyuubi incident**

Naruto walked into his first class at the ninja academy and he was happy to be there, especially after all the trouble he had gone through to make sure he got in. The people of the leaf village had always hated him and Naruto had never known why, which was why he was so glad that he was allowed to enter the academy at least here people couldn't cause trouble as it was on ninja property, which civilians were forbidden from entering. He was just glad that the Hokage, who was the one who had enrolled Naruto in the class, was a good person who liked Naruto unlike the rest of the adults in the village.

He walked to the back of the class and sat in a seat that was in a row of empty chairs. Looking around the class he saw all the other kids who were his age and from ninja families. In the front of the class Haruno Sakura sat looking eager to learn, you could tell that she was one of those kids who read as much as they could and thought that they knew everything, next to her was Yamanaka Ino who seemed to have become friends with Sakura very quickly and just like her friend seemed eager to start the class. Inuzuka Kiba was talking to Akamaru, who was hidden under his jacket; he was probably the most excited person to be in this class excluding Naruto of course. Aburame Shino appeared to be keeping to himself which didn't seem too unusual considering the clan that he came from. Hyuuga Hinata seemed to be very shy but even so she still seemed to be able to talk to others in the class, most likely she was just low on confidence. Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji sat together and appeared to have quickly become best friends, despite their many differences, and appeared to not be too interested in anything. The final member of the class was Uchiha Sasuke who sat in the same row as Naruto, contrary to Naruto's enthusiasm, Sasuke appeared to not care much about the class showing off the famous Uchiha pride that he had obviously gained even at his young age.

The teacher of the class Iruka, a chuunin, came into the class and began "All of you can call me Iruka-sensei; I intend to teach you enough in these classes that when it comes time for you to take the genin exam in seven years you will pass."

Naruto enjoyed the class and like most genin managed to complete all the work that Iruka set at a satisfactory level, however unlike most genin when Naruto went home he didn't go home and talk to his family, as he had none, instead he spent his time working ahead of the rest of his class. He worked fast at this and in the incredibly fast time of one week he had already completed the entire years work.

Of course no one noticed this after all nearly everyone considered him to be just the demon brat, so whenever he showed some sign of what he had managed to learn everyone just ignored it thinking it to just be a coincidence. What really helped to keep Naruto invisible was the fact that he was not very intelligent even for a six year old, as time went on however with the help of the extra work that Naruto had taken on he had become smarter than most believed, not genius smart, but he was able to understand most of what he was learning with a certain ease.

**Time Skip**

It had been three months since Naruto had started the Academy and also had started training, he had now started to not just learn the theory of chakra and jutsu's but had also started attempting to actually use them. Whilst actually learning the theory was hard, the practical aspect of it was much harder; he had managed to perform the henge jutsu and was working on completing the substitution jutsu and the bunshin jutsu. His chakra control still needed some work as well but at the rate he was going he didn't think it would be too long before he started performing and completing chakra control exercises like tree climbing and water walking.

In class Naruto acted like any normal six year old, he talked to all his classmates and had actually become friends with some of them. Whenever Iruka would ask him a question Naruto would answer right or wrong depending on how hard the question was, he also did the same with tests making sure to never appear to be anything more than just an ordinary kid.

Naruto opened the door and entered his house, on the table were many different scrolls that explained chakra control, basic jutsu's and the leaf village history. "So the bunshin jutsu works by using a certain amount of chakra and concentrating that into a clone." The bunshin jutsu was hard to learn for Naruto who had such a large amount of chakra but he soon decided that this problem could be fixed when the scroll mentioned an advanced version of the jutsu called the kage bunshin jutsu.

This caused Naruto on the following night to break into the library in the Hokage tower which housed the forbidden scroll, the scroll that could be used to learn the kage bunshin. Normally breaking into an important military building would be extremely hard but the Anbu who guarded the tower didn't really pay attention to six year old kids. So when Naruto easily bypassed security and found the scroll he found himself studying it uninterrupted. As he studied it he began murmuring to himself, which had become an increasingly common thing for him to do when studying, "So it looks like this jutsu is basically the same as a normal bunshin except it requires more chakra and has some improvements."

In the space of an hour Naruto had read the scroll, learnt the theory and managed to master it to a level that he had no trouble performing it. As he put the scroll back in its place and slipped out of the tower he realised that this jutsu would drastically increase his rate of learning, at the moment he could only hold onto a maximum four shadow clones, for an extended time, but that is pretty good considering that he would be able to train five times faster than before.

**Time Skip**

Naruto stood with his other eight classmates talking about what they thought would be on the year's final exam. It had now been eleven months and if the kids in the class managed to pass then they would have a month before the next year started, it might seem like a small break after eleven months of studying but it was the most a ninja could hope for, besides as the years went on they would get more time off, this was just to teach them to always be prepared, especially in times of war. If they failed the exam they would get no break so everyone had studied hard to ensure that didn't happen.

"I can't believe they are already making us take an exam like this, I mean sure they've given us exams before but nothing this important." Said Ino to which Shikamaru replied. "It's not going to be that hard Ino, this exam is set up more to give us a troublesome time than anything else."

"Actually this is important Shikamaru, if we don't pass this test then we have to repeat the year." Said Sakura and Naruto used this time to enter into the conversation. "To tell the truth I agree with Shikamaru, with the amount of studying we've done this year we should all get every question right anyway." Sasuke also chose this moment to speak. "Like you would know dobe, from what I've heard about you from the adults, you'll be repeating this class for years."

The comments wouldn't usually disturb Naruto, as he had heard the stories that the adults spread about what an idiot he was, but his confidence dropped massively when he sat down to take the test and read the questions. These questions were hard and for a moment Naruto thought that even with all the training and studying he had done that he was still far behind, that was until he noticed that the questions resembled those that he had once seen on a past chuunin exam scroll and that the proctor, who he wasn't familiar with, was smirking at him. It appeared that the adult's hatred of him had finally caught up with him again. He knew that he would be able to answer most of the questions as long as he focused really hard on answering them, but if he were to do that then it would become obviously that he knew a lot for someone his age, however he couldn't not answer the questions as he would fail and he doubted that they would give him a second chance on the grounds of unfair questions.

Thinking everything through, he decided that he would answer enough of the questions right so that he would pass and hope that nobody realised that the questions he had been given by the proctor were of chuunin level. So he answered the questions and walked out of the room towards his house. He hoped that everything would be alright and that he would be moved onto the next year, he didn't think he could stand another year of learning the basics.

**9 Year old Academy Class**

Uchiha Itachi had just finished his end of year exam and he had no doubt that he had passed every part of the exam with perfect results. In the written test he had answered every question absolutely correct, in the combat test he had defeated everyone of his classmates and had precisely hit all targets with a kunai and in the jutsu test he had performed every jutsu and had even been complimented by his sensei about how he was the best student that he had ever taught.

Itachi didn't know what next year would have in store for him, and truthfully he didn't care, as long as he didn't have to go through another year of academy classes. He knew what his father wanted, a son who was in a high position in the Anbu, so that one day Itachi would be able to betray Konoha and make his father Hokage. He hadn't yet made a decision of what he would do in that case and he wouldn't for a long time, until then he would think of the present and leave the future to exactly that, the future.

**1 Hour after the Exams**

Iruka looked at the secret notations made at the top of the exam of Naruto and immediately felt sorry for him, one of the proctors of had obviously given him a chuunin exam deliberately. These feelings of sorrow were quickly replaced by surprise when he began reading the answers to the questions. Not all of them were correct but there enough right to bring about some uneasiness in Iruka, how had Naruto answered these questions, what exactly was going on.

He immediately left to inform the Anbu in charge of the exams about this, this wasn't his problem and he refused to make more work for himself then he already had but one question kept repeating itself in his mind how.

**Secret Anbu Hideout **

In a darkly lit room, in one of the least known hidden rooms that the Anbu used, four people discussed the recent results of the academy exams. "It appears that Uchiha Itachi did as well on the exams as we estimated a perfect score in all three exams and there is evidence that there was more that he could have done if he had been asked." Said the rhino masked Anbu Hayaku Denka. The bear masked Anbu Genjuu Ruriko turned to look at the first Anbu. "Was there really ever any doubt about it, he's been under our watch for three years now, the only reason he wasn't brought into Anbu Souseiki1 earlier was because he managed to hide himself as just an above average student."

The falcon masked Anbu Kuchibashi Uyoku "Ruriko-chan calm down, I suppose this means that we're definitely making Itachi part of this new team, and Ikazuchi Nikata has shown great aptitude, almost rivalling Itachi, even if she is two years younger than him, so I guess she will be in this team as well. This means that we only need one more kid, although considering the standards were looking for, we may be here for awhile, we'll just have to look through all these reports." The fourth and final Anbu Houkou Raion who wore a lion mask picked up one of the reports of the table and looked at it. "I don't think we'll be here for much longer take a look at this, the names Uzumaki Naruto." He passed the report to the other who all in turn read it and passed it on.

The first to respond to Raion was Denka, "You may be right, according to this Naruto did well enough on his last exam to have become a chuunin, and it's even more impressive when you take into account that he's manage to hide his true knowledge, considering that, he may also have managed to hide his skill, so I agree he should be placed on this team." Uyoku nodded and turned to Ruriko, "Well I agree with Raion, what about you Ruriko?" Ruriko simply said, "Yes."

Uyoku turned once again to face the other three, "Very well the new team will consist of Uchiha Itachi, Ikazuchi Nikata and Uzumaki Naruto. Raion will take leadership of the team as team leader, can you handle it?" Raion simply replied "Yes." Uyoku nodded to him "Good then, Denka you will convince the sensei's at the academy to ignore the absentees for a few days, as for you Ruriko, it's your task to ensure that all records of these three kids are destroyed. As of tomorrow the kids will be nothing more than memories of the past, is everything understood."

All three Anbu answered, "Yes." Uyoku turned and walked towards the door, "Good then let's make sure this all goes off without a hitch, this meeting is dismissed."

**Rain Village **

Pein stood behind his desk, in his office in the rain village, waiting for the new prospective member of Akatsuki, Orochimaru, a missing-ninja from Konoha, who was most known from the battle with Amekagure that had had him declared one of the three legendary sanin. Orochimaru was found by Zetsu who was a missing-ninja from the grass village, and had become quite useful when it came to spying and was also proving to be very good at finding s-class ninja who would be interested in Akatsuki. This would not be the first time that Pein had met Orochimaru, as he had also met him when Pain was a kid, but he doubted that Orochimaru would remember him.

The door opened and a very pale, snakelike man, walked into the room, "I assume that you are this Pain-sama that Zetsu told me about what is it that you want from me exactly. Zetsu mentioned a revolutionary group that you wish to organise, but other than that he told me nothing of your plans."

Pein looked contemplatively at the man wondering how much to tell him, if he were to reveal his plans only to have Orochimaru refuse them, and tell the world of Pein's intentions, then this entire plan of his would fail and he might never be able to recover from it. Deciding he spoke, "I have a plan, to remake this world, without violence, without war, but instead focused entirely on peace. Of course this will take time and even more than that to make sure this succeeds, I need a group of high ranking shinobi that will perform tasks to make this all achievable."

Orochimaru appeared to be in deep thought about this, "I see so what is in it for me if I join this group, other than of course the knowledge of how I helped make the world a peaceful place." Pein new exactly how to answer this in a way to make sure Orochimaru joined his cause, "Quite simply you will receive, upon completion of our achievements, a large amount of money, as well as an area of land, that you can use for whatever you want and a large group of allies and underlings, that you can also use for whatever you want."

"Kukuku." Orochimaru laughed, a very weird laugh that Pein had never heard from anyone else, and said, "Very well, if I will receive that much from this, then I will join this group of yours, you can consider me an official member of Akatsuki." Pein smiled under the collar of his Akatsuki cloak, it appeared that everything was going very smoothly. If everything continued at this same pace that it was currently going, then the dawn of peace would come in less than a decade.

**Uchiha Compound Konoha **

Uchiha Itachi was walking through the main courtyard, outside the main Uchiha council building, which was used by the Uchiha clan as a meeting place for the elders and the leader of the clan. Itachi had just been called into a meeting by his father, Fugaku, who had told him that Anbu had been looking into reports on Itachi. Neither Fugaku nor the elders knew exactly why it was the Anbu were looking in on him, but what they did know is that Itachi had to be careful and they told him as much.

The idea of Anbu checking up on him had him worried, especially since the clan didn't know exactly why they were doing it. With his mind firmly concentrating on this he didn't notice the two Anbu that were following him through the courtyard, which is exactly why they managed to sneak up on him and ended up only a meter behind him. The sloth masked Anbu drew his Sesshu katana2 and held the blade a few inches behind Itachi's head, the blade glowed yellow for a moment and suddenly Itachi collapsed. As Itachi felt himself falling and noticed the two presences behind him, he realised that what he felt at the moment felt like no jutsu he had heard of and he was left to wonder, _what, did they do to me?_"

The sloth masked Anbu turned to the gorilla masked Anbu, "They're really bringing this kid into one of our teams, do they really think he can handle it, I mean sure we all have to start somewhere but he didn't even notice us, nor did he put up any fight and we were seriously holding back." The bear masked Anbu replied, "It doesn't really matter how strong he is at the moment, as long as he has the intelligence and persistence they think he has, he'll become one of us in a few short years." He picked up Itachi's unconscious body and both Anbu disappeared heading towards the meeting place that had been set up.

**Konoha Markets**

Ikazuchi Nikata walked into the markets, her brown hair and green eyes allowing her to walk through the crowd without attracting any attention, was looking through the markets for whatever cheap ninja equipment she could find, not that she didn't have the money to buy quality equipment but if she walked into a store that sold stuff like that people might start asking questions, after all a normal seven your kid just didn't buy stuff like that and she knew what happened to kids that weren't normal. Today she had managed some interesting finds which included, ten kunai that were all in near perfect condition, ten shuriken in the same condition and a small roll of unused explosive tags.

A small sound made her quickly snapped her head up and her eyes surveyed the rooftops around her, she was sure that she had heard the sound of footsteps, but she supposed that she was just hearing things. It was unfortunate for her because if she had looked just a little closer she would have seen a cheetah masked Anbu and a Bat masked Anbu. The Bat masked Anbu held up his katana which turned black, it the space of a second Nikata herself falling asleep, she didn't even have time to hold her arms in front of her face before she hit the ground unconscious.

The cheetah masked Anbu laughed and said, "Boy, these kids are really weak, I'm sure I wasn't this useless when I was a kid. Oh well, I suppose we better take her in." He picked her up and both Anbu headed towards the meeting place.

**Naruto's House Konoha **

Naruto sat in his house reading through a scroll about elemental chakra, he had pretty much got the basics of it and a few hours ago he actually performed a minor wind jutsu, but he just wanted to fully understand it before he started learning more jutsu's. This was made a slower process because Naruto's mind kept thinking back to when yesterday when he had been coming home after training. For a second he thought he had seen a shadow of a person watching him, he didn't know who it was but from the look of the person it was probably an Anbu.

The shark masked Anbu who was hidden in the shadows of the house lifted his katana, which glowed blue, and watched as Naruto suddenly made choking sounds. Naruto felt his throat close up but was powerless to do anything about it, he knew now that he had seen an Anbu yesterday, and his last coherent thought was _what is it that they want with me._

The bull masked Anbu picked up Naruto and said, "Weren't you a little hard on him, if your control had slipped for a minute then you could have killed him." The shark masked Anbu replied, "You really think that I could've lost control, you need to have more faith, besides if he had died from that then he wouldn't have been worthy to join us. Now let's get him to the meeting place quickly and we better take his scrolls with us, we don't want him want anyone finding out that he was reading these scrolls, they might get suspicious." The two Anbu then jumped out the window and headed towards the meeting place.

**Anbu Souseki Headquarters Meeting Room Initiation Block**

The Anbu Ruriko, Denka, Uyoku and Raion were all standing in the meeting room that had been designated as the meeting place for this assignment. These four were known as the Chuuseki, the four leaders of Anbu Souseki, and they were the ones who had ordered for the day's events to come to pass. The door opened and six Anbu, three of which held a child each, stepped into the room, they were the Shi-rudo, the second highest level of Souseki. They laid the children on the grown and the bat masked Anbu held his katana until it turned black again and at once all three began waking up.

Naruto's eyes flickered open, as if coming out of a long sleep, in front of him were a brown haired girl and a black hair boy, both of who seemed to be in the same condition as him. Standing up all three noticed the ten Anbu that surrounded them, the first person in the room to speak was Itachi, "Why, am I here and where exactly is here?" Uyoku looked at Itachi, "To answer your second question first, we are in the headquarters of Anbu Souseki, and you are here because we wish to offer all three of you membership in Souseki."

Surprise showed on the faces of all kids and the first to recover from it and speak was Nikata, "What are you talking about, I'm just an average student at the academy, why would you want me to join Anbu." Ruriko was the one to answer this, "Holding back on who you really are will only last for a short time, eventually you make a mistake and if you look closely like we did you can see it." Naruto finished rubbing his eyes which he had been doing constantly since waking up and opened his mouth, "I don't understand if you want us to join Anbu then why, did you take us by force?"

"Because we need to make it appear that you never existed, I know it seems horrible, to seem to never have exist but by doing this you will get the chance to be a part of history." "What do you mean, be a part of history?" Itachi asked, "Souseki is a branch off Anbu and as such it has different goals, goals that will allow us to be remembered for all the sacrifices we have made in effort to achieve it." "What are these goals that you refer to?" "I'm afraid that is something that you cannot be told yet."

"I thought we were to become members, so why can't you tell us your goals?" asked Nikata to which Uyoku replied, "We cannot tell you yet because you are not members yet. You see, there is an initiation period that you must go through first, the three of you, if you manage to pass that then you will become official members." Naruto piecing together what he had heard quickly asked, "So does that mean, that the three of us will become a team?" "Yes, and I will be your team leader." Raion answered.

The three young ninja's were led off from the room by Raion, through a hallway, to another room which had three other doors in it. Raion turned to look at the three other members of his newly made team, "This will be where you will be staying for awhile, each of you chose a room and rest for tonight, I'll be here early tomorrow, so use the time until you go to sleep to get to know each other because from tomorrow onwards you will be a team."

**Sand Village Secret Excavation Mine**

Two Anbu from Souseki walked through the main passage, "So you're sure that these three were different from all the others we've found." Asked the scorpion masked Anbu to which the rat masked Anbu replied, "Yes sir, these gems are much larger than the others and their also a lot heavier even when you take into account the difference in size. To tell you the truth I'm not really sure if they are Shinzui Shugyoku3 but I'm not sure what else they could be, what do you think sir?" "I think I'll reserve judgement until after I've actually seen them."

They continued walking through the passage until they reached a larger room, in hear there were a dozen Anbu who were all using chakra to dig through the wall. One part of the wall had no ninja working on it, three gems were stuck to the wall, one red, one yellow and one green, all an inch in diameter. The rat masked Anbu asked once again, "So, what do you think?" "Your right, these aren't what you first thought, their Dokuji Shinzui Shugyoku4." He reached toward the red gem and for a moment it appeared to glow a bright scarlet, then as soon as the glow appeared it disappeared, _this is interesting,_ he thought, _I'll have to tell the Chuuseki about this immediately._

Translations

1 Souseki – Genesis, Time of Creation

2 Sesshu Katana – Absorption Sword

3 Shinzui Shugyoku – Spirit Gems

4 Dokuji Shinzui Shugyoku – Original Spirit Gems

Characters

Four Chuuseki - Pillars

Bear Anbu Genjuu Ruriko

Rhino Anbu Hayaku Denka

Falcon Anbu Kuchibashi Uyoku

Lion Anbu Houkou Raion

Six Shi-Rudo – Shields

Sloth Anbu Aburame Kouchuu

Gorilla Anbu Akimichi Yamazaru

Cheetah Anbu Chisoku Tora

Bat Anbu Nara Koumori

Shark Anbu Kiru Togatta

Bull Anbu Tsunobue Oushi

Third Teammate Ikazuchi Nikata

Author's Note: I hoped you like the first chapter with any luck I'll be able to finish the second chapter and post it in at least two days. In the long term I'm hoping that this story will be fairly long and that I will be able to follow this story through all the main arcs.


	2. Chapter 2 Joining Anbu Souseki

**Chapter Two Joining Anbu Souseki**

**Hokage's Office Konoha**

The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi had prided himself for being an extremely calm man, he had after all dealt with the betrayal of his student, the death of his successor and being forced out of retirement, during all of this he had remained calm but as he sat in his chair listening to the white masked Anbu explain how Uzumaki Naruto had gone missing, he found it extremely hard to keep his calm. "What do you mean you lost him!" asked Sarutobi struggling to stop himself from yelling. The Anbu on the other side of the room was visibly shaking in terror, "I-I was following him yesterday and I though he saw me so I fell back, I was going to catch up with him after that but the ninja from Anbu Souseki told me not to worry about it, that you had had his surveillance transferred over to them."

"Anbu Souseki, what the hell is that?" Asked the Hokage, who was confused over whether to be angry or confused, "You don't know about it?" "No, do you?" "I assumed that it was a branch of Anbu that had been set up to deal with tasks that Anbu couldn't." "Did this ninja say anything else to you?" "Yes, he asked me to hand over all reports gathered on Naruto." "I see, very well your dismissed."

The Anbu left the office and the Hokage was left wondering exactly what had happened. Another Anbu with a dog mask appeared through the window and spoke, "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama." "Yes, Kakashi we have a problem, last night Uzumaki Naruto disappeared from his apartment." "What do you mean disappeared?" "Exactly that, his apartment his empty and Naruto is gone. It's almost like he never existed." "Then it's not just a coincidence." "Sorry, what do you mean Kakashi?" "I was on my way here to see you even before you called for me, this morning the Uchiha reported that Itachi disappeared after a clan meeting and the Ikazuchi are in an uproar after the clan heiress disappeared on a trip to the market."

The Hokage had heard of some weird things in his time, but for three children who hadn't even graduated from the academy to disappear at about the same time was unprecedented. This would require more thinking on the subject, something was going on in his village and if it had managed to bypass the Hokage's office then it was probably very dangerous. Sarutobi looked at the Anbu contemplatively, "Kakashi, I need you to begin investigating a branch of Anbu called Souseki. I don't know how this got started but I intend to find out as soon as I can." "Very well Hokage-sama, I will begin immediately." Kakashi disappeared out the window as fast as he appeared. The gecko masked Anbu hidden outside reported what he heard using the communication jutsu and entered into his daily roll as an Anbu reconnaissance agent, no one, not even the Hokage had noticed him, nobody ever did.

**Anbu Souseki Headquarters Initiation Block **

It had been three days since Naruto had been taken from his home and brought to this place, a place which he had been told was hidden from the rest of the village, and he was already starting to get used to it. In the span of the time here Naruto had managed to get to know his new teammates, both of which seemed to be good people, about as well as you could know anyone who you met three days ago. Itachi was a solitary person which wasn't so unusual for an Uchiha but as Naruto had learnt, by persistently attempting to talk to him you could get a response out of him. Now although this was only just a start Naruto was sure that eventually that the Uchiha and him may one day become friends. Nikata in contrast was an extremely loud girl, from the first moment that there team leader Raion-sensei had left the room on that first night she had bombarded both boys with questions about themselves and information about herself. She seemed to be someone who made decisions quickly, which was why Naruto was sure she already considered both boys to be her friends.

"What are you thinking about Naruto?" asked Nikata who had just broken her silence of an amazing five minutes. Naruto was about to answer when Itachi interrupted, "Probably about that beating we received yesterday that Raion-sama swore was training. I can understand that he wants our strength and taijutsu to be at level to be at a high level but it's almost like he doesn't care about increasing our ninjutsu and chakra control."

Naruto agreed with Itachi, he too had been wondering about the same thing and had managed to come up with a possible answer, "Maybe it has something to do with those katana's that everyone seems to wear, I mean have you seen one of these Anbu without one yet?" This seemed to peak Itachi's interest, who stood there thinking for a moment before speaking, "You might be onto something there Naruto, all of these Anbu carry a katana, maybe this is one of those secrets that they said they couldn't tell us yet."

"Maybe you should spend your time doing more than discussing matters that do not involve yourself." The voice of their sensei coming from behind them made all three young shinobi freeze, not in terror but in surprise that they had not noticed him. "Well I hope your all ready for another day of training, get your equipment together and meet me in the training room. The three began walking towards their destination after seeing their sensei go ahead, along the way they saw and nodded hello to other initiates that they had met in the short time they had been here. Naruto got the feeling that the reason that the initiates were place was not so much so they could get to know each other for the future but rather to inspire competition between each other.

They entered the training room and were met with the same magnificent scene that they had been met with for the previous three days. The training room was large thirty meters in length and twenty meter in width and had its walls adorned with almost any kind of ninja equipment that could be thought of as well as weights and other items used to help train. Throughout the room were a variety of different obstacles designed to simulate the rocks and trees that could be found in the wilderness. They stood before Raion and waited for instruction, "For three days I have made you train nonstop by using weights that have been becoming increasing heavier and practising taijutsu with me that forced you to your limits. I know you probably think that in these three days all you gained is a minor gain in strength and a small improvement in taijutsu, this is correct and the reason why you did this was so you could hold a katana and wield it in the most basic way without cutting your own heads off.

"What is so special about using a katana, I mean sure they're a good weapon but it's not like they we can't use our jutsu's instead." Asked Nikata who had always considered swords to be over rated. Raion turned his head to look directly at her and said, "Why is it that you keep asking questions about information not relevant to you, all I can tell you is that these katana's can help you a lot more than you think. As for ninjutsu as you mentioned you already know enough of them to fight with so why would I waste my time teaching you that." Raion turned and walked towards the wall that Naruto, Itachi and Nikata were facing, which was adorned with a variety of different sized swords. He handed a katana to each of them and waited a few minutes for them to get used to holding them.

In the blink of an eye Raion was in front of Naruto his sword slashing towards the boy, who by instinct only just managed to get his blade up in time. "What the hell are you doing you almost killed me!" "The best way for someone to learn to fight with a katana is to put them in a situation where if they don't learn they die." Using the katana to push Naruto backwards and knock him over Raion began slashing at both Nikata and Itachi who were both finding it extremely difficult to keep up with him.

When Naruto recovered he too joined in with his team in fighting their sensei, Raion had to admit he was impressed not just because they were fast learners, having in the space of a few minutes already picked up the basics of kenjutsu but also because of the determination he could see in their eyes. He hoped that they kept this up because until they mastered kenjutsu they would be learning nothing else.

**Anbu Souseki Meeting Room Main Block**

Houkou Raion was sitting in his chair in the main meeting room with the other nine leaders of Anbu Souseki. Many thought the Chuuseki had outright control of the Souseki and that the Shi-Rudo were simply there to give them a different opinion on matters, this was wrong, in truth there was little difference between the two and if one wanted something then the other had to agree for it to happen. This meant that effectively they were a council of ten ninja's that had no leader, which meant that their meetings quite often turned to arguments, yelling and sometimes even yelling, which was why they often referred to themselves as the council. The one exception to this rule was when something occurred that needed immediate action and there was not enough time to argue, this was one of those times.

They were waiting for a communication jutsu to occur and for their second in charge of excavation to give them his report. While he waited Raion thought about the other seven men and two women in the room. Hayaku Denka who was in charge of security was a large man who was known for his ability to hold off large forces of ninja. Genjuu Ruriko was in charge of information gathering and she had just spent the last three days finding and collecting all records on Raion's new team to allow them to disappear completely. Raion himself was in charge of teaching kenjutsu and was known as one of the greatest sword masters in Souseki. The last of the Chuuseki Kuchibashi Uyoku was the oldest man in the room; he was in charge of finding and organising the collection of new members for Souseki.

Akimichi Yamazaru was second in charge of security and was regarded highly for his ability to scare enemies off with his expansion jutsu. Aburame Kouchuu was in charge of excavating and had a great ability to manipulate insects even for an Aburame. Chisoku Tora was in charge of assassinations and she was known as the human cheetah because of her speed. Nara Koumori was second in charge of finding and collecting new members and he retained his clan's ability with shadows. Kiru Togatta was second in charge of teaching kenjutsu and was thought to be an equal of Raion in the art. The last Shi-Rudo Tsunobue Oushi was second in charge of information gathering and was known for his earth style jutsu's.

A shadow figure appeared in the middle of the room and all ten ninja's turned towards it waiting for the report on how the excavating of Shinzui Shugyoku was going. "What is your report scorpion?" Asked Uyoku, the man known as scorpion answered, "The amount of Shugyoku that we've found here is much more than we estimated. It seems like there could be hundreds of them and we still have about forty percent of the land that we haven't searched yet."

This surprised Ruriko who had at one time been part of an excavation team, the rewards of which were only twenty Shugyoku. "What could have caused this many Shugyoku to appear in one place?" "That's part of why I wanted to report to you earlier than usual, amongst all the Shugyoku we found three Dokuji Shinzui Shugyoku." "What colours are they?" "One red, one yellow and one green."

Some murmuring could be heard from some of the members of the council and Uyoku quickly slammed his hand into his chair as loudly as he could to alert them to the fact that they were still being reported to and that they couldn't lose control yet. "Thank you for your report Scorpion, I believe that the best way to handle this would be to transport them in the same way as they would be if they weren't Dokuji, just make sure not to tell anyone what they are. Now if that is all you're dismissed." The shadowy figure in the middle of the room disappeared leaving the council of their own to contemplate what they had just heard.

The uproar that followed was a sign of how rare it was to find so many Dokuji in one place at one time and was seen in the way that everyone started yelling at the same time. "Amazing to find this many in one place I suggest that we distribute them amongst ourselves." "Oh shut up Togatta we already have our own Dokuji we don't need any more." Arguments like this were occurring between nearly all of the council members; in fact the only two members of the council who were remaining silent were Raion and Uyoku who just sat there waiting for silence so that they could speak. After realising that silence would not come on its own Uyoku yelled, "Silence!"

"Every time that a discovery of Dokuji has been made we have all taken turns in deciding what to do with them and at the moment there is only one person who hasn't been allowed to make that decision. So, Raion what do you think we should do with them?" Raion thought about it for a moment and answered "I think that we should keep them stored until my new team become full members, at which point we should give them the three Dokuji that we found." "Very well it shall be done; I trust there will be no objections." Uyoku took a moment to stare at the other council members who all seemed eager to argue. When none of them made any objections he continued, "Good it is decided and I just want you to all understand something, until the time comes to give the Dokuji to Raion's new team comes no one is to speak of them."

Everyone in the room nodded and began standing up to leave the room. All but one of them was upset with this decision, everyone except for Raion, _they probably think this means that the Dokuji will be in storage for at least a year, won't they be surprised when I come to them in two months and say they're ready._ Everything was going for Raion, he had gained his own Dokuji, become a Chuuseki and now his team were going to get their own Dokuji. For the first time since his own teammates had betrayed him Raion laughed.

**Training Room Initiates Block**

Naruto, Itachi and Nikata stood in a ready position in the training room waiting for their sensei to make an appearance. It had now been two months since they had become initiates and in that time they had learnt enough kenjutsu to almost call themselves masters. Every day they would come into the training room in the morning and they would continue fighting Raion-sensei until night. So far they had not been able to beat him once but today they were sure it would be different today.

Hearing a sound behind him Itachi activated his Sharingan and with its help managed to see the blade that was currently a few inches to the right of his head. Itachi ducked and kicked backwards as Naruto slashed at Raion's midsection, only to rebound backwards as Raion flipped the katana to his left side to block Naruto and kicked his right leg out to intercept Itachi's kick. With Raion in a weird position, his right leg off the ground and right arm blocking to the left he starting losing balance which was made worse when he saw Nikata rushing at him. Knowing there was only one way to protect himself he pushed himself to the left, gaining momentum by kicking off Itachi's foot and pushing off Naruto's blade. This bought him a second but his back was now facing his enemies, something that you should never allow to happen.

Seeing only one way out of this he continued into his previous momentum, pushing even harder when he noticed Naruto's blade coming at him. Of course this wouldn't normally be a problem as he still had enough time to parry the katana that is if it weren't for the fact that Nikata had slid into his left ankle which slowed down Raion's attempt to parry, not much but enough to allow Itachi to grab his arm stoping his parry. A tenth of a second later he heard the sound of a katana hitting something hard and felt it being pointed into his chest.

Naruto holding his sword to his sensei's heard a laugh and what sounded like, "I knew it." Which surprised the hell out of him, did this mean they had won. The three of them waited for Raion to stop laughing and when he did he said, "All three of you passed, tomorrow you will go on a mission and if you manage to complete it you will become full members of Anbu Souseki." All three initiates had looks of surprise on their faces, they got to go on a mission and better yet they got to go outside for the first time in two months.

Authors Note: I hope you like chapter two of Revolution Of Peace, by the way this is my first fanfiction and I'd appreciate it if you could tell me how you think I'm doing. I hope to be able to update every few days for the next few weeks.


End file.
